Rebekah Silva
A 'friend' of Taverick La Roux who ended up stealing his stuff and placing the blame on Eddie Koul before she was exposed by Sue Anne Mackey. Early Life Born in Brixton, Rebekah lived in a not great household growing up. She however managed to make it look like everything is fine and was a rather accomplished lady. She does well and gives off the appearance that everything is fine. However she is in fact a thief who has a love to steal things and also pretends to have close relationships with people, just to steal their items. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 Rebekah ends up placed in prison in Grasmere Valley for her being a thief. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #29 Tale of Camian Pujoe She along with Pammy Fairchild and Vera Cullingham introduce Steve Queen in the comic when he is announced to be Audrey Reynolds new boyfriend. #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Rebekah is among those who did the ice bucket challenge. Tim Sherman not wanting to do it and tries to prove a point asks those in the room who done it which involved everyone putting up there hand. When asking however who had donated to charity, no one including Rebekah put up their hand. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis When Karen Ellis is believed to be dead, Regina says how she was a busybody cow and Rebekah agreeing with this is seen exclaiming amen. However it turns out Karen is alive and well and pretended she was dead just to hear what people said about her. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Rebekah is among those in Taverick La Roux flash mob singing in the town centre with Rebekah having the big note. She then led the another surprise flash mob in Taverick's house with them all singing When You Believe. However much to the shock of Taverick it turns out someone stole items from his house during the whole incident with them getting into Taverick's house. #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva Rebekah has claimed to have seen the thief during their time doing the flash mob. It turns a the thief has been hitting up many people. Del tries to show her possible suspects, but none of them closely match her eye witness description with people being the wrong gender, skin colour and weight. Eventually much to Rebekah's surprise whilst at Ze Pub with Taverick Del manages to pop up with a suspect, Eddie Koul. Rebekah identifies him and he is placed in prison. #46 Tale of Jim Bond When Eddie Koul and Jim Bond had appeared to be blown up, Rebekah who is with Sue Anne Mackey reveals she is now in the clear with their death and she begins to reveal in the fact she is the thief all along! #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Rebekah realises she has said everything to Sue Anne and wants her to keep a secret. What Rebekah does not know is Jim Bond, Eddie and others who were involved trying to get Eddie out are alive and well and also heard Rebekah's confession as they were right behind her. As a result Rebekah ends up being arrested for being a thief and put in prison. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Rebekah is wasting away in prison along with the likes of Vera Cullingham, Mr Gardiner, Rhema Spencer, Kitty Brownstone and Ryan Decony. Andrea Fullow, was wealthy Hungarian socialite believing of their innocence decides to buy the entire prison believing that Del who was in charge of the police had done a terrible job and that everyone arrested was in fact innocent of the crime. Shockingly it goes through and soon the prisoners are all let out and a rampage begins. #115 Tale of Dark Peril The prisoners who had escaped after Andrea for their freedom are now being chased by Dark Peril and Peril to go back into prison. With their release they had create havoc and had killed Andrea and wanted to exact revenge on the town that had placed them there. Rebekah is among those being chased although she was not involved in Andrea's death. She is running away along with Ryan Decony, Kitty Brownstone, Mr Gardiner, Vera Cullingham and Michael Novak. Eventually the two manage to run the prisoners straight back to the prison that they had been free from and are locked up once again.